


The Unexpected

by gandalfthesassy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glamoured, Glamouring, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other characters are mentioned but it's just you visiting sportacus and sex happens, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Somehow I avoided mentioning specific genitals for the reader, glamour, it's all good, no defined gender, reader tops, so whatever you've got going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: He's red in the face, and you're glad the two of you are alone, because you can see the cause of his embarrassment. And something's pulling you towards him. You don't know what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.(y/n) is where your name features in the story (just your first name).Inspired by The Adrenaline Room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adrenaline Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679877) by [CannibalisticCutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalisticCutie/pseuds/CannibalisticCutie). 



> Kinkshame me all you like, but there's no Sportacus/Reader fics here. So I wrote one.

You were stretched out on a bench in Lazy Park, feet perched on one of the arms. It wasn't the comfiest place in the world, but it was quiet for once so you weren't complaining. Normally the kids would be running around and playing games. That day, even though the sun shone down on every bright surface in LazyTown, you had little energy. You thought for a moment, if you lay perfectly still, Sportacus's crystal would go off and he'd leap down (magically not destroying his knees), tossing you an apple and reminding you to eat healthy. You didn't listen, really, but you knew that he wanted you to be as healthy as you could, despite being grown up. In lieu of the aforementioned sun, he could light LazyTown from 8:08 in the morning to 8:08 at night anyway.

An hour passed by, and the sun still shone, though it'd died off a little. A few small, harmless clouds drifted by, casting very faint shadows across the ground. You crossed one foot over the other and hummed to yourself. It occurred to you at that moment that you not only hadn't seen the mayor or Bessie, but none of the kids had even left their house. They were probably at Pixel's, you told yourself. You knew Robbie was probably ecstatic to have peace and quiet for once, so you expected he'd be in his lair. You were, at least today, too lazy to check, though on a less sleepy day you'd certainly go check. You weren't called the local sort-of older sibling for nothing. Where Sportacus would help with physical trouble, you could solve emotional trouble like nobody's business. 

You glanced towards the sky, and there was Sportacus's airship in its usual spot, hovering above the town. At any moment, he'd slide down his rope ladder and flip his way to help whoever was in trouble, and everyone would be all excited to have him visit. But he hadn't today. At all. He hadn't even jumped down to get any sports candy from the surrounding trees. Now, that was weird. Was it his birthday? Was he being angsty and didn't want to talk to the kids? Whatever it was, he should've told you by now what was happening. _Then again_ , you told yourself, _it might not be my business_. 

A light blue paper airplane drifted down from the air and landed onto your stomach. You lifted your head just enough to see it. You folded it out flat and swung your feet onto the ground, sitting up so you could read it properly. 

_(y/n)--_

_I need your help. I can't tell you why in case one of the kids read this,_ _but I need you to come up to the airship as soon as possible. It's very important, and only you can help me._

_Sportacus_

So it  _was_ your business after all.

You wished he hadn't been vague so you could prepare yourself, but he'd been vague before and it had been fine. It was probably some kind of personal history he didn't want revealed that made him a certain way or whatever - you were used to that kind of thing. You shrugged, but as you got to your feet, you realized you didn't have a pen, paper, or the sending tube nearby. Luckily, a few feet away from you, the rope ladder from the airship appeared from above. You folded the note up and stuck it in the back pocket of your pants.

You climbed up the ladder a little bit before it started to retract into the airship. You panicked, thinking it would keep going and knock you off once it reached the source, but it stopped as the platform and pole lowered next to you. You gingerly placed one foot atop the platform and extended an arm to wrap around the pole before letting the rest of your body follow. You'd been up here a few times, but you  _still_ didn't like the whole hold-on-for-dear-life thing this airship had going on. The ladder zipped back up and disappeared into the airship as the platform carried you up into the body of the ship. 

As soon as the platform stopped, you glanced around for Sportacus. For a moment you didn't see anything, instead taking in the interior of the airship. You hadn't noticed before how clinical and actually kind of  _cold_ it was - maybe you hadn't stayed long enough to notice? But you shook yourself and looked around again, remembering how desperate his note sounded. 

You finally spotted him pacing near the side door.  _That's weird_. You knew if he wasn't flipping or striking a heroic pose, something was up. Part of you wanted to say something, but at the same time you thought startling him might make whatever state he was in worse. Beyond that, what was weirder was, he wasn't wearing his hat. His curly blond hair bounced slightly every time he turned around in his pacing, and the pointed tips of his ears quivered a little with every step. You felt yourself smile a little - you'd only seen them once before, when he revealed that he was an elf pretending to be human (that's why he had that weird hat thing). But even though he was clearly disturbed, you wanted to just stand and watch him for a little longer. 

The more you stared at him, waiting for something to happen, the more blurry your vision got. Weirdly enough, it wasn't like you were falling asleep. Actually, you felt more energized, like you had eaten sportscandy - you were already convinced the fruit Sportacus handed out had some kind of elven energy magic attached to it. The edges of your vision shone blue. You steeled yourself, tracking your breathing and keeping it steady. Finally, you said something. "Sportacus, what's up?" 

He stopped short. He turned to you, not startled, but still surprised. He swallowed. "(y/n), I'm glad to see you." He meant it, but the way he said it made you think that talking was hard for him. But you had to keep him talking so you could figure out what was going on and solve it, if possible. 

"I'm sure you are. You were kinda vague in your note, is everything okay?" At the question, he cringed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. You stared at him expectantly. "Do you wanna sit and talk about it--"

"No," he interrupted, and upon seeing your surprised blink, he apologized. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know how to explain this."

"Explain _what?_ " 

He looked you up and down for a moment, like he was judging you. He glowed red in the face as he asked, "How much do you know about, uh, elves?"

You shrugged. "Only what you've told me."

He cursed under his breath in Icelandic or Elvish, you're not sure which, and continued, "Well, the reason I needed  _you_ up here is sort of...ah, I can't even tell you. I'm too embarrassed." He hid his face in his hands. You glanced down towards his crotch. You were glad the two of you were alone, because you could see the cause of his embarrassment. Despite your own embarrassment, you didn't look away.

"Hey, being aroused is nothing to be ashamed of. If you've never had sex before, it can be kind of weird," you were talking a mile a minute, and you could tell it wasn't really helping, but Sportacus brought his hands away from his face as you kept talking. "I understand if you're embarrassed--"

"No, no, (y/n), it's not that it's  _that_ , it's that...this only happens once a year, and when it happens I can't help it. I, I have to _mate_ with someone," he stammered the word like it's profane. "And you're, you're here. I need you." 

"You're in heat," you blurted, and you wanted to slap yourself, but something was pulling you towards him. That something was  _definitely_ compelling you to keep talking - at that point, it wasn't you being helpful, it was something else, something that you thought might be magical. It was no doubt related to the blue glow around your vision. "And you need someone to mate with," you said it so casually, and you knew it was exactly what he just said, but it hadn't really dawned on you yet that that's what was up. "I can see why you need me. I mean, I think Robbie likes you and he'd probably be down, but he might judge you." You noticed that Sportacus hadn't said a word, but he nodded at everything you said. He drifted towards you almost hypnotically, staring right at you. Any movement forward would have the two of you flush against each other, every inch of your body touching his. "Um, Sportacus?" 

"Yes?" he gazed at you with such brilliant affection, such _love_ , that you stepped back. 

"I do want to help you with this, and I will, uh, _mate_ with you," it finally hit you that _oh my god, you were about to have sex with an elf, what the fuck,_  "but I want to know something before we do this."

"Anything," he murmured, his breathing becoming labored. You felt the deadline of whatever heat thing this was breathing down your neck. 

"Do you just want to have sex with me because I'm the only real, slightly attractive adult in this place? Or do you actually think I'm, you know, desirable?" You wished you could've been more eloquent, but whatever magic shit was compelling you to talk stopped you from thinking for too long. 

"I think you're _beautiful_ , (y/n)," he answered. He placed his hands on either of your cheeks. You took in a breath as you discovered you'd forgotten to breath for a while. "I need you." 

Mostly to yourself, you muttered, "This is not how I expected this to go, but okay." Before he could ask you what you'd said, you closed the gap and kissed him, pulling him to you by his hips. He moaned, massaging your lips with his as you felt his hand behind your head, pulling you deeper into the kiss. Fueled by his warmth and animalistic touch on you, you moved both of your hands to his ass and squeezed. He broke the kiss to let out a shaky groan and you dipped your head to giggle a little in spite of yourself. "Sportacus," you tried, hoping he was aware enough to respond.

"Yes?" he started planting kisses to your neck, and you tilted your head back, letting him give what he wanted. Against your front, you could feel his length struggling against his fitted jumpsuit, pushing against you. For a moment, you breathed, letting his hands roam your body, but you felt your legs buckle. 

"Bed maybe?" you suggested, but you discovered that he was too focused on exploring you (fully clothed, mind you) to have the bed lowered down. You fought through whatever magic had you (and him, you guessed) and called out to the airship: "Bed." You stood a little straighter at hearing the bed spin in place and lower to its active position across the room. "Sportacus, I hate to make you stop what you're doing," you drew small circles on the small of his back, and he moaned into your neck, "but I'm gonna need you and your elf magic whatever to get onto that bed." He left his hands where they'd ended up on your body and pulled away to look at you. For a moment, you thought the heat had suddenly ended. 

Suddenly, you felt two hands on either of your thighs lift you from the ground, and you threw your arms around Sportacus's neck as he swept you over to the bed. However, although you expected him to toss you onto it and climb on top, he set your feet on the ground and held up a finger.  _Watch_ , his eyes seemed to say. He walked past you to the opposite end of the ship, where the ship's cockpit was. You stepped to the side of the bed and waited. After a little bit of fumbling, Sportacus executed a series of backflips, each one leaving behind an article of clothing, until he landed on his back on the bed, sprawled out and  _still_ red-faced. You heard yourself laugh a little, though you thought it wasn't appropriate, but he started laughing too, and as it dissolved into childish giggling, you practically ripped off your own clothes, tossing them to the floor. You perched on the end of the bed, away from where Sportacus sat with his legs parted slightly. Upon seeing you there, he flopped one arm above his head, and with the other he reached out to you. For what you could only assume was a mating cycle, his behavior was weirdly tender and romantic. An image flashed in your head of roughly fucking him into the bed, but you shook your head and took his hand instead. 

He coaxed you towards him until you settled yourself on his lower stomach, not quite on his dick, but close enough that your genitals brushed up against his. He moaned loudly, and your face betrayed surprised. "Are you sensitive?" you asked him. He nodded, his hands settling on your hips, and you sat straight up. Whatever magic was surrounding the two of you, it made you wanna say the absolute dirtiest things to him, to this poor elf who was embarrassed at his own body's cycles. God, you _really_  wanted to just fuck him into the bed. You grinded down onto him, rubbing yourself on him with so little shame you could hardly believe it was you doing it. "Do y-you want me to ride you, Sportacus?" He nodded even harder, and you leaned down to capture his lips with yours. As you kissed down his chest, you let your hands trail behind, feeling every inch of his beautifully sculpted body. "Look at you, I can't believe you're real you're so perfect," you told him, and he responded in kind with little sounds of happiness meshed with desperate moans. You hadn't meant to tease him - you could tell he needed to have sex badly - but you didn't care. You didn't want to waste your first (and only, you thought) time with him on a gross, regrettable leadup to an uneven orgasm. "I don't know why you call yourself slightly-above-average. You blow average out of the water." He giggled, and his giggling made it through his whole body, pressing the long end of his penis into your genitals and you shuddered. 

You lifted yourself up just enough and you hovered just above his erect dick, looking at him. "Sportacus, let me know if you want to stop. Just say 'stop' if something gets weird, okay?" 

"Okay," he acknowledged. He reached his hands out to try to bring you down, but you stopped them. 

"Ah-ah," you reprimanded him. "You don't come until I tell you, darling, alright?" You tested the waters, not sure what he wanted, but at your calling him "darling," he lit up even more than you thought possible at this point. Encouraged by his reaction, and egged on by the magic and raw sexual energy pulsing through your veins, you lowered yourself onto him slowly but deliberately. The two of you made almost the same noise, and Sportacus blushed, covering his face again. You moved his hands away. "Look at me," you practically demanded as you began to move up and down. "You're so beautiful like this." Every little movement you made had him making another noise, each one louder and more submissive (and so goddamn sexy) than the last. You kept your pace slow and steady, easing him into the feeling of your walls and opening around him. His head pressed into the pillow beneath him as you kept moving, and his hands were on your hips, nails digging into you, and you moaned at the sensation. 

"Faster," he brought his head up long enough to plead, but you winked and kept moving. He repeated the word, moaning your name at the end of it, and you obliged, a cocky smile tugging at your lips. For a moment you're surprised at your own attitude; you knew you were a top, but you'd never been with someone who was so obviously a bottom - it was usually a toss-up, which was fun to explore, but something about having Sportacus underneath you, begging for you to speed up repeatedly, drove you wild. And with the magic thing going on between you two, it was  _definitely_ a dream come true--a dream you had no idea you'd had. 

Sportacus began thrusting up into you, his pace increasing as his moans grew so loud you thought that the town far beneath you could hear him. You'd been pretty silent compared to him, but feeling him reciprocate made you answer back with your own sounds, which you normally tried to hide, but fuck it, he was horny, and you were enjoying this. You picked up your own pace in response. "(y/n), I'm--oh gosh, oh please," he groaned out. Something about him avoiding profanity provoked something in you, and you came down and around him hard and rough. Startled, he let out a clear and unexpected "Fuck!" You glowed with pride and responded with the same word, yours more drawn out and hot. He panted, his torso curving upwards, and your hands pressed against it, pushing him onto the bed. 

"Stay down, boy, I'm still here," you growled, and he nodded--was he  _smiling_ at you? You picked up your pace even more, thrusting rough and hard down onto him, and he responded. You could tell he was close, but you were too. The magic was bringing out the dirtiest part of you, and that part wanted you to come first. "Touch me," you commanded, "touch me with those gorgeous hands of yours," and his hand was on your genitals, touching and stroking at the most sensitive areas. You nearly folded in half over him, thrusting as your head spun with pleasure, as your orgasm burst from your crotch outwards to the rest of your body. 

"(y/n), I'm close," he urged you as you rode off your orgasm, and you thrust hard and fast. Unexpectedly, you pulled off of him just as he orgasmed, and he came all over your stomach with a loud and broken-up but pleasured groan. You sat down on the far edge of the bed, observing your body. When Sportacus brought himself up to a seated position, he gasped. "Oh my god, (y/n), I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--"

"It's okay," you told him. Nevertheless, he jumped up and stumbled over to a cubbyhole, where he pressed a button and produced a pile of clean towels. He returned to you and cleaned you off before you could really register that he was trying to take care of you. You grabbed a small towel from the pile and cleaned yourself off as well as him, noticing that he wasn't looking at you. "You okay?" you asked him, and he took that moment to kiss you, much softer than the two of you had just minutes before. When he broke the kiss, he gazed at you, and you found that his eyes were the kind of blue you'd only read about. You noticed the glow around your vision had faded, and you could see him clearly, though he still seemed a little intoxicated with the aftereffects of orgasm. 

"That was amazing. _You_ were amazing," he enthused, and you snorted, shaking your head. "You were!! I-I actually was kind of expecting you to say no, and then you'd leave and I'd just have to, you know...but you actually--"

"Yes, Sportacus, we had sex, you can get over it now," you stopped him, though you couldn't help smiling. He was adorable, though when the two of you were around other people he kind of acted like he was older than you (as an elf, he probably was, unless you were totally mistaken). 

"I don't think I want to." 

"What do you mean?" 

He bit his lip, eyes surveying your body. "You're still beautiful. But I think I know what happened."

"Sportacus, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" 

"Did you notice anything... _weird_ about what happened?"

"Like how you kinda glowed like, blue, and I felt compelled to keep talking dirty?"

"Yes!" he pointed a finger in agreement, and you blinked. "I know what happened! I think I glamoured you, on accident."

"Oh god, what elven magic shit did you do to me?"

"No, no, it's...it wasn't bad this time."

"This time?!" 

"Well, usually glamouring is this weird thing...I don't know how to explain it. Basically I was giving off this..." He struggled to find the word. "This magic emotional energy, and combined with me being in heat, it intensified my own sexual feelings, and yours too."

"Wait. So it didn't make me do something I didn't want to do?"

"I hope not," he panicked, looking to you for an answer. "Did you want to? I mean, would you want to...(y/n), do you think I'm attractive?" 

"Sportacus, I would not have had sex with you, while you were exuding  _magic sex energy_ , if I was not interested in having sex with you already. I would've left if I didn't want to." You took his hands and stared right at him, breathing deeply. "Honestly, I've been attracted to you since the moment I met you. It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized it was sexual. And I didn't want to tell you because, well, you don't really tell your best friend you want to fuck him unless you're sure he feels the same way, and I can't ask you that! You're too nice. But I guess you wanted to have sex with me, too, so that worked out." 

"Well, I'm sorry it was so  _sudden_ ," he apologized. "Usually when I accidentally glamoured somebody, it wouldn't end in sex, it would just be like being drunk. It never happened with me being in heat, it always seemed to miss it. And usually when I'm in heat, there's no one around, so I just...well, you can guess."

"Wait, have you never had sex?"

"With a human, no."

"I meant, at all." He blushed, and you gasped softly. "Oh my god, really?"

"(y/n)!" he blushed even harder, hiding his face, and you hugged him. 

"No, that's okay, Sportacus, really. I get how you feel. I mean, I didn't start having sex until a few years ago."

"Really? But you were so good at it, I thought you'd been... _doing it_ for a long time." 

"Well," you took his face in your hands, "you made it easier, by being so sweet. I wanted to be good for you." He sighed quietly and he looked at you with genuine, non-magic-boosted affection that said, 'That's all I could ever want.' His face melted into a loving smile. "We should talk more about that glamour thing. I want to see if any part of that plays into your whole emotional thing. Not just as a romantic or sexual thing, but you know what I mean." He nodded. Before he could say any more, his crystal beeped from beneath his discarded top. "You got this," you gave him a thumbs up, and you kissed him one more time before he leapt out of bed and threw on his clothes even faster than he got out of them. He shot you a wink as he stood atop the platform and it lowered. A few audible flips later, he disappeared from the airship. 

You were halfway through putting your own clothes on when he left, and you paused with your shirt sort of half-on to think about what had happened.  _So, I guess I'm dating Sportacus now_. Your hand fell to the note in your pocket, and you laughed a little. Sometimes, you've got to expect the unexpected. 

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, you know what always makes me laugh? There's this video where Magnus talks about how moms consider Sportacus to be a sex symbol, and his response was, "I think it's fantastic!" It's both adorkable and totally in-character because you know, Magnus and Sportacus are basically the same person in different universes. So go, you kinky bastards. Go write all the sexy Sportacus fiction you want, because Magnus thinks it's fantastic. His words. 
> 
> also sportacus is forever a bottom because i literally can't think of him otherwise i'm so sorry to y'all who wanted sporty to be a top...he just doesn't top in my head
> 
> I might do a version of this with Sportarobbie if y'all really want. It wouldn't be hard, but it would be kind of time-consuming.


End file.
